


Devil's Wonderwall

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bathrooms, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Naked But No Sexual Activity, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), domestic life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: Just a little comfort from your beloved blue devil
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Devil's Wonderwall

It was already dark outside as you step into your house. You’re just come from work, and after almost a day of hell with customers, you decide to take a quick shower to relief your tensed body.

You take off your shoes and put it neatly to its shelf and you spot Vergil’s boots. _Ah… he’s early today! Too bad I came late and didn’t have a time to cook dinner_. You lament your recklesness as you go to your bedroom, making a mental note to ask your beloved one if he wants something for dinner.

You spot a stack of folded clothes on your bed and smile. Your beloved one is probably in the bathroom. But since you don’t hear the sound of shower inside it, you decide to take a glance and find him half asleep inside your bath tub. You admire how beautiful he always is; his ethereal handsome firm face structure, his muscular body, and part of his hair goes down because the wetness of hot water. Since the first time you meet him, you realize he’s the most beautiful man you’ve ever met.

“If you’re going to take shower, better do it quickly before you get cold.”

His quiescent voice distracts your daydreaming of him. Timidly, you take off of your clothes from your body and get inside the shower. While cleaning your body, you can sense his eyes linger on you. That makes you nervous and rushly flush your body from shampoo and soap. This isn’t the first time you’re naked in front of him, both of you have done it for countless time for sure. But the way his icy eyes prey on you… you never get used of it. It always makes your pretty cheeks turns into red.

“What do you want for dinner? I can cook something for you,” you offer.

“I have already eaten at Dante’s,” Vergil answers. “He forced me to eat those junk food again.”

You laugh at your imagination on Vergil grumpily eating pizza.

“What about you? Have you eaten yet?”

“I haven’t. But I’m not hungry and I just want to sleep.”

He only hums as answer. You scrub your body harder, sensing his preying eyes again. You’re too shy to even look at him and you don’t even realize there’s still some shampoo residue on your hair.

“Such in haste, my dear. You haven’t wash your body properly,” he says before you wrap yourself with towel. “Come here. Let me clean it for you.”

You know he’s sincere of his word. His eyes might prey on you, but at the moment there’s no deception and lust inside it. You know his focus for now is only to help you clean yourself, not making any excuse to put his manhood into you. He holds your hand as you get inside the tub and lean your back on his chest. He starts to wash your hair with warm water, caressing your hand and your shoulders, making sure there’s no soap left from your body. A small but meaningful action that he loves you and he doesn’t mind to take care of you.

You watch the residue of shampoo flows to the surface of the tub while contemplating Vergil’s delicacy towards you. You still can’t believe such a man with deadly reputation can be this gentle only to you. You listen closely to his breath and feel his heartbeat from his embrace. It makes you calm and feel safe.

“What are you thinking about?” he whispers, leaning his chin on your shoulder.

You shakes your head, “Nothing.”

“You always take a deep breath whenever you think of something.”

“My, Vergil, you notice that?”

“It’s difficult to ignore you.”

You smile as you kiss his cheek. He has never said it out loud that he loves you, but you know every words he uses to express his love to you.

“Rough day?” you ask him.

“Mmmhm,” he mumbles.

He tells you his day, which he claims it was another boring day, but you could never get enough for everything he thinks and say. His eyes burn in fire of proud when he tells you about Nero. He might’ve annoyed at Dante, you can tell from the tone he uses whenever he talks about Dante. But you know he loves his brother, from the way he describes Dante’s antics and stupidity with a half smile and serenity in his eyes.

He takes one of your hand and kiss the temple of it softly, then put it on his cheek. You giggle and also take one of his hand and put it on your cheek. Both of you devour the warmth from each other in silence as your gaze meet his. You and Vergil do this in every time possible; before you go to sleep, after lunch, while making love. It’s a transcendence way to communicate love without words.

“I’m sleepy,” you say.

He observes your tired eyes and give a little pat on your head, “Very well, then.”

You get up and bring him a towel, but he’s one step ahead of you. He already wraps the towel on your body as he takes his towel from your hand, drying his body from warm water. You try so hard to avert your gaze from his sculpted body, only to make him grin. He touches your chin and bring it to face him. For almost a minute he admires your beauty and your blushing face.

“Vergil… it’s getting cold…” you mutter, hoping he’ll soon get over of his little tease.

He ignores your plea by giving you a soft kiss to your lips. It still suprises you, how tempting his kisses are. You welcome his kiss, letting yourself to reply it. It’s not a lustful kiss, just a kiss from a man who loves his woman dearly. And the woman lets herself to fall into the man’s tight embrace.

Vergil breaks the kiss after he notices your heavy breath.

“I’m sorry, beloved. I’m making you freezing.”

“When will you stop apologizing yourself for taking care of me?” you chuckles.

After drying your hair, you wear your usual comfy clothes as you climb on the bed. You watch Vergil wears his long sleeve and long pants, silently smile. It’s always nice to see Vergil in his ‘homey’ clothes. Not that you dislike his usual warrior attire, in fact you don’t care at all of what clothes he wear. You love him, and that’s all.

“Good night, moon beam,” he kisses your forehead and wrap you with blanket.

You know he’s rarely sleep and most likely will stay awake for a half night. You know after you go to the dreamland, he’ll go to his night reading before he falls asleep for a while and wake up before you. Yet you nod, kiss his mouth lightly and says, “Nighty night, Vergil.”

You feel him spooning you and caress your slight wet hair. He gently kisses your head and shoulder, feeling your breath as you travel deep to your unconsciousness.

Unbeknownst to you, he whispers at your ear…

“For you only, I’ll put my guard down. Everything for my brightest star in my universe.”


End file.
